<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerfherders [comic] by AgrippaSpoleto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408633">Nerfherders [comic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto'>AgrippaSpoleto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Comic, Crack, Finn is a ray of sunshine, Garak being a Drama Queen, Gen, Humour, Julian being a wisearse, Leia is boss and knows when to leave, Poe is way too sober for this bantha shit, Rey is badass, don‘t take too seriously, space anomaly, utter crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Bashir and Elim Garak land in another universe and have to realise that just because people speak a similar language doesn't mean they can understand one another...</p><p>Agrippa drew another Comic. Pure and utter crack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerfherders [comic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, in honour of Babel Trek I've had this great idea for a fic, already outlined it and stuff. But then this cracky plot bunny conquered my brain and didn't leave till I've drawn it. I present to you the Star Trek/Star Wars crossover nobody asked for but I drew anyways because I wanted to live out my thirst for Oscar Isaac by having Poe Dameron and his friends meet my favourite dork couple. Shenanigans ensue.<br/>Rating: immature. I hope you like my weird humour. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>